


forever in a moment

by ProbablyVoldemort



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 1800s, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Fake Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, Minor Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Mounties (RCMP), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: A time machine mishap leaves Harper and Bellamy stranded in the 1800s.From fake pasts to a fake marriage, they're prepared to do everything they needed in order to make it in the past.But how can they tell where the make believe ends and reality begins?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17
Collections: TROPED Choice: Western!





	forever in a moment

**Author's Note:**

> We are BACK and we are HERE with some TROPED!
> 
> Theme: Northern Western (aka it's in Canada and there has to be a Mountie)  
> Trope 1: We're in a Western by way of Time Travel!  
> Trope 2: Fake Dating!  
> Trope 3: Character Has A Child!  
> Trope 4: Love Confession!
> 
> Fair warning: I did zero research for this. Everything history and setting wise is based off When Calls The Heart, so you can blame any inaccuracies on Hallmark.
> 
> Have fun!

Harper didn’t know shit about time travel, but she did know that they were supposed to be _on_ the time machine when it left.

But they weren’t. The others had left before she and Bellamy had had time to climb on the machine.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that spending the night in unfamiliar woods wasn’t a great idea in any century, so they started walking. They’d been to Polis that day, so they went the other direction, towards a town Bellamy claimed he’d learned about from someone in Polis.

“We were robbed,” Harper told him as they walked. “That’s why we don’t have rings. Or, like, anything else.”

Bellamy turned to look at her, squinting at her from under his cowboy hat. “What?”

“We’re in the 1800s, Bellamy,” she reminded him. “And we’re travelling together. Alone. That means we’re either married or we’re siblings, and we don’t look related. So we were robbed, and that’s why we’ve got nothing except the clothes on our backs.”

Bellamy stared at her a moment longer before nodding. “Sounds good,” he agreed.

They refined their story more as they walked, worked out the details. Harper would have a bunch of theoretical siblings who might come in and sweep them back to Toronto one day, to explain the reappearance of the rest of their crew when they came back for them. They’d find work, and make sure they would survive the few days they’d be stuck here.

They’d make it.

The others would come back for them soon.

They wouldn’t just leave them here.

_Monty_ wouldn’t just leave her here.

It would only be a few days, a mini vacation, and then they’d be back to their own time.

Just a few days.

Arkadia Fair was the one day in the summer that everyone had a guarantee off. Even Harper had been given the day off by Dr. Wells—unless, of course, Fox went into labour. But she still had a couple weeks left, so Harper wasn’t too worried about her day off being cut short.

But the mine was closed and the shops were closed and the saloon was closed, and the day was spent celebrating.

The fields on the Monroes’ ranch were set up with twinkling lights. A band was playing, and a dance floor was set up. There were games and contests and laughter.

It was amazing.

She was chatting with Raven and Zoe when Bellamy ran by, chased by a gaggle of children. He was happy, smiling and laughing, and Harper found she couldn’t look away from him.

Two years and three months ago, when the time machine had left them behind, Harper hadn’t thought she’d ever be as happy as she was in the 19th century. There were a lot of things she hadn’t thought she’d ever do before getting stuck here.

Back then, she’d been engaged to Monty. She’d been more than in love with him.

She’d never thought she’d be put in a position where it looked like he’d given up on her.

She’d never thought she’d give up on him ever coming back.

But she had, just a few short months ago. It was hard, thinking about how she was here for the rest of her life, thinking about how she’d never see her family again, how she’d never see Monty again, never get to say _I do_ and meet him at the altar.

She’d been dealing with those thoughts for a long time now, though, and she’d mourned. She’d cried and she’d started moving on, started accepting her lot in life.

And it wasn’t all bad, not in the slightest, because she had Bellamy.

Bellamy had been left behind with her. There were only two options, really, when you were left in the 19th century with a person of the opposite gender, and Harper and Bellamy didn’t look like siblings.

So she’d spent the last two years and three months as Mrs. Blake.

They’d come to Arkadia. Harper demoted herself from OB/GYN to midwife, working alongside Dr. Wells Jaha. She’d started her time here by delivering Raven Shaw’s first baby, Ivy May, and the rest was history. Bellamy had worked in the mines for a bit before Constable David Miller offered to sponsor him to train as his replacement. Now, he was a Mountie, and, while there wasn’t much in terms of crime in the prairie town of Arkadia, he loved it.

And they’d gotten a cat.

It wasn’t exactly the life Harper had had planned for herself in any way, but she’d learned to love it. She loved Arkadia, and she loved the people in it.

“When are you going to have one?” Raven asked, adjusting her hold on baby Nora Jane. 

Harper realized she was still staring at Bellamy and felt herself flush as she tore her gaze away.

“I don’t know,” she hedged. She still wasn’t sure how she’d kept the fact that her entire marriage to Bellamy was a sham from Raven’s nosiness for over two years. “We just haven’t been lucky yet, I guess.”

Raven winked at her. “Tell you what,” she said, bumping their arms together. “Zoe’s grandma had this recipe for a tea that she always swore worked every time. I’ll get Zoe to give me the recipe, and we’ll get you a baby.”

“Thanks,” Harper laughed, shaking her head. “You’re too kind.”

The fair went on, and Harper enjoyed herself. She ate food from the harvest. She played fair games with Bellamy. She chatted with the ladies from town.

When the sun went down, the lights went up, and the band started playing. Harper stayed by the side, holding Nora Jane as she watched Raven and Zeke spin around on the dancefloor.

Even after being here for over two years, she still hadn’t gotten used to the dancing. She didn’t know how to dance in the 21st century, and just couldn’t figure out how to make her two left feet cooperate in actual choreographed dances.

She smiled at Bellamy as he walked towards her, back in his red serge now that it was cooling down.

“Mrs. Blake,” he said, bumping their shoulders together and grinning at her.

“Constable.” She returned the shoulder bump.

“Fancy a dance?” he asked, and Harper turned to her fake husband, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“You know I can’t dance,” she reminded him. She jiggled the baby in her arms. “Plus, I’m holding Nora Jane. I can’t abandon my job.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and took the baby from her. “I’m sure someone else would love a chance to hold Nora Jane,” he said, and old Mrs. Kane was already pulling the baby from his arms before he could even finish his sentence. Bellamy grinned at her, holding out a hand. “Come on, Harp. Dance with me. You got no excuse now.”

Harper sighed and shook her head, but grabbed his hand. “If I step on your feet, it’s your own fault,” she told him, and he just laughed.

As they twirled around the dance floor, moving to the beat of the fiddles and the dancers around them, Harper felt free. She felt happy and wild and excited.

This was the first Arkadia Fair since they’d given up on a rescue, the first one that was _really_ welcoming them into the town, into their home.

So she danced.

She wasn’t any good. Bellamy and the other dancers around her had to keep steering her back into position. She wasn’t sure when Bellamy had even learned, as she hadn’t danced with him before now, but he was really good. She let himself laugh as he spun her around, let herself imagine doing this for the rest of her life.

When the song ended, she found herself in his arms, pressed up against his chest. She was breathing heavily, and she could feel that he was too under her hands. He was grinning down at her, his face bright and happy, and she had the sudden urge to kiss him.

Maybe it was the wine she’d had. Maybe it was the two years and three months since she’d last gotten any kind of action. Maybe it was everything that came with being fake married to Bellamy for years.

Whatever the reason, she gave into her urge, surging up and pressing her lips against his.

There was a brief moment that she regretted it, a brief moment where Bellamy just froze.

But then he was kissing her back, tugging her closer against him. Harper’s arms twined around his neck, her knees weak, and she wondered why she’d waited so long to do this.

Unfortunately, they were at a 19th century fair, and there was only so much you could do in public. The catcalls of their friends were the first and only warning sign that Harper needed to break the kiss, tucking her face into Bellamy’s neck to hide that fact that it was definitely beet red.

“Wanna—do you—we should,” Bellamy stammered for a second, before audibly swallowing. “Home?”

She nodded. Home sounded amazing.

And then he was pulling away from her, tugging her off the dance floor by her hand.

Usually they stayed to help clean up, but it was all Harper could do smile goodbye politely at the people they passed as they fled the party.

She didn’t let herself overthink it, just revelling in how nice, how _right_ his hand felt in hers as they rushed through town. She found herself wishing they still lived in the row houses with the mining families because those were closer.

They finally reached their house, and the door was barely closed behind them before Bellamy was kissing her again, and she was kissing him back, just as desperately.

Harper lay in bed, feeling the sun warm her bare skin as it streamed in through the window. Bellamy’s arm was thrown over her waist, holding her against him. The only thing that was different about this morning than any of the others in the last two years and three months was the lack of bedclothes they were wearing.

She raised her hand, playing with the ring on the chain around her neck, the only thing she had from her past life, the only thing she had left from Monty. There was a little part of her that felt guilty, that felt like this was cheating.

But Monty was gone. They weren’t coming back for them. She’d mourned him, and she was moving on. This was her life now.

And this life came with Bellamy, who she was really into, and who she really, really liked kissing.

And she was happy. She and Bellamy had their home and their cat and their friends. They had a life together. She was happy with him.

She really hoped he was, too.

She felt him wake up, his arm tensing around her, and she rolled onto her back to watch him blink awake.

The smile he sent her made her heart skip.

“Hey,” she whispered, smiling back. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” he whispered, his voice rough with sleep. He paused, eyes dipping down to her lips.

She took that as a cue to lean in, pressing them against his for just a moment.

“Is this okay?” she asked, genuinely wanting to know. If it was just a one night thing, that was okay. She could live with that, live with things staying the same way they’d been since they’d gotten stuck here.

But he surged back towards her, capturing her lips again.

“It’s more than okay,” he whispered against them. “Fuck, Harp.”

She kissed him again, and, if she was late to the clinic, Wells could mind his own business.

They didn’t talk about it. There wasn’t much _to_ talk about, really. Most things stayed the same.

She went to the clinic. She checked on whichever women were currently pregnant and those who thought they might be pregnant. She helped Wells with the rest of their non-pregnant patients. Bellamy kept the town free of crime. They visited with their friends. They played with their cat.

And they kissed. And they slept together in the non-literal sense. And they touched each other more.

Bellamy was always touching her, always had a hand on her or an arm around her, and she was always leaning into him, always wanting to wrap herself up in him and never move away.

There would always be a part of her that wished she was back in her own time, back in the life she’d thought she’d have, but this life was pretty great too.

She was the one who said _I love you_ first.

He was cooking dinner while she played with the cat on the floor, making DeLorean chase around a piece of yarn. He was talking about his day, about how he’d dropped in on the school and taught an impromptu lesson about Ancient Greece, a subject he used to teach at a university. He was so animated, swinging around the wooden spoon as he spoke, and Harper wondered not for the first time what he’d be like as a dad. Would he look this excited as he taught his own kids about ancient history, or about things from a far-off future they’d never get to see?

DeLorean ran off after some noise only she could hear, and she stood up, moving to set the table. Bellamy caught her by the waist as she passed him, pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, losing herself in the feel of him wrapped around her.

“I love you,” she whispered when they pulled back for air. 

She hadn’t meant to say it, hadn’t known she was going to, but she found she meant the words. She kissed him again, short and sweet, and giggled as she stared at his shocked expression.

“I love you, Bellamy Blake,” she told him again, her arms wrapped around his neck. “I want to spend my life with you.”

He stared at her for another moment before he crashed into her. She kissed him back, chasing his lips when he pulled away.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, and she giggled again, high on the feeling. “Fuck, I love you, Harp.” He kissed her again, a brief press of their lips together. “Marry me. For real.”

Maybe less than three months of actually being together wasn’t long enough for a proposal, but they’d been unofficially together for almost two and a half years. He was her rock, her partner in this life they’d been thrust into. She loved him, and there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted this. She loved him. She wanted this life they already had, but with more. She wanted him. She wanted kids and this house and their cat and this life.

She wanted to marry him.

“Yes,” she whispered, kissing him again. “Yes, yes, yes.”

They couldn’t have a real wedding. It wouldn’t make sense to anyone because everyone thought they were already married.

So they had the wedding in secret. He wore his serge, and she wore her best dress, and they said their vows in their living room, DeLorean their only witness.

They promised to love each other forever, promised to deal with whatever the world threw at them together. They promised each other this life they never should have led, in a time they never should have been in.

Harper thought back to the wedding she’d dreamed about, the wedding she’d still been planning in her head in the first months they’d been here. She wondered how it would have turned out, what her dress would have looked like, what colour flowers they would have chosen. She wondered if her dad would have cried when he walked her down the aisle, if Monty would have cried when he saw her.

A part of her still mourned the life she’d never had, but she’d learned by now that she couldn’t live in what ifs.

So when Bellamy asked if she would take him as her husband, she said, “I do,” and he repeated the words when she asked if he’d take her as his wife.

And, when they kissed in their living room, the lie they’d been living for years finally becoming the truth, she was only thinking of Bellamy and their life together.

The baby was a surprise.

She’d had symptoms, yes, but no symptoms that were anything that couldn’t be also attributed to working herself too hard at the clinic.

When her water broke in the middle of dinner with Raven, Zeke, and their kids, it was as much a shock to her as it was to everyone else.

Zeke ran to fetch Wells and then took his daughters home, and Raven assisted Wells and Bellamy held her hand.

And in the early hours of the third anniversary of being stranded in the past, Harper held her son in her arms for the first time.

He was everything. She hadn’t even known he’d been growing inside her until yesterday, but all it took was a moment for him to become her entire world.

They named him Beckett. Beckett August Blake.

And she loved him so much.

She was right. Bellamy was amazing with their son, and, if it was even possible, she fell even more in love with him.

Parenting was one thing that was brand new in this life. She didn’t have any experience being a mother in the 21st century, so adapting this to the 19th wasn’t hard. She found herself running through the vaccines he should be getting, though, the cycles she outlined to all the new parents that came through her practice. Twenty first century medicine was definitely something she was always going to miss.

But the rest of it, the practical parts of parenthood, were things she and Bellamy could learn for the first time here.

She mourned the fact that her son would never get to meet her family or Bellamy’s sister, but she promised herself that Beckett would grow up knowing all about them.

This life was good. They’d give Beckett the best life they could, and they already loved him more than anything.

Four years later, Oliver was born.

Harper figured out she was pregnant at a normal stage this time, so they were ready for him to come. They had a crib and baby clothes and didn’t have to scramble to find anything.

Harper barely remembered a time when she wasn’t here in Arkadia. The future and the time machine seemed like impossible dreams.

She loved Bellamy with her whole heart, and she loved their sons. Beckett was a little clone of his daddy, and Oliver would be, too, if the dark curls he was born with were any indication.

She loved them, and she loved her life. She loved being the town midwife, loved the women she was friends with and all the gossip of their small town.

She still wore Monty’s ring on the chain around her neck. Even after more than seven years in Arkadia, she still couldn’t bring herself to take it off. She wasn’t sure what that meant, whether there was a part of her that still refused to believe they’d be in this time forever, or if it was just a relic of a time long gone, a reminder that they hadn’t always been here.

Bellamy never mentioned it, and she was grateful for that.

She was sorting through bandages when Raven burst into the clinic, baby Penny in her arms.

“We have strangers,” she announced, a sing-song lilt to her voice. “Dr. Jaha, do you think you can spare Mrs. Blake so we can do some investigating?”

“Shouldn’t the investigating be left to _Constable_ Blake?” Wells asked, not looking up from his paperwork. “Bring me back some pie, Harper, after you and Raven are done gawking at the visitors.”

Harper replaced her bandages in their place on the shelf, and collected Oliver from where he was playing with some of his toys on the floor, and then she and Raven were off, already gossiping on who just might be visiting their town.

Arkadia didn’t get a lot of visitors. Harper remembered the stares and whispers she and Bellamy had received when they first showed up, and she didn’t blame the townspeople for their reaction. It was seldom enough that someone made a planned visit here, let alone an unannounced one.

“Zoe says they just walked into town with practically nothing,” Raven said, and bumped her arm against Harper’s. “Just like when you and Bellamy showed up.”

“I doubt it’s like when Bellamy and I showed up,” Harper countered as they walked up the steps to the saloon. She pushed open the doors, her mouth open to finish her retort, but her tongue stopped working.

She could tell who the strangers were right away. She’d lived in Arkadia long enough to know the faces of everyone who lived here, and, even if she hadn’t, the way everyone in the saloon was staring at them was indication enough.

But there was one stranger whose face jumped out at her right away, both like a dream and like something burned forever into her memory.

A face she’d never truly forgotten, as much as it had faded through the years.

Because, standing in the saloon staring right back at her, was none other than Monty.

Nine and a half years.

Nine and a half years she and Bellamy had been in Arkadia.

Nine and a half years they’d been left here, abandoned.

Nine and a half years they’d built a life, a family, a home.

Nine and a half _years_.

And now Monty was standing in front of her, looking like he hadn’t aged a day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had way more plot planned, but time was not on my side. So keep your eye out for the reveal or follow this story, cause there's a non-zero possibility of a longer fic on this topic coming in the future when I have time to write.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always encouraged!
> 
> Go check out the rest of the Troped fics, and please join in the voting!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
